Delet this
Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an "L" on her forehead Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold It's a cool place and they say it gets colder You're bundled up now, wait till you get older But the meteor men beg to differ Judging by the hole in the satellite picture The ice we skate is getting pretty thin The water's getting warm so you might as well swim My world's on fire, how about yours? That's the way I like it and I never get bored Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid All that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas? I need to get myself away from this place I said yep what a concept I could use a little fuel myself And we could all use a little change Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go (go!) You'll never shine if you don't glow Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Category:Trollpasta Category:Fireboi Category:Watergurl Category:Ded_School Category:Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Pages with No Quality Category:Dragon's fire drawing near Lords and ladies gasp in fear Crusty beasty beast I shalt saveth the day Head butt, elbow drop evil chicken lizard High kick, mega punch just in time for brunch Category:I love loving cats and sun pizza and fun Yeah yeah you know that it's true Baby Oh my I love loving things Love loving you Especially your shoes Let's keep our hearts open baby and love loving things Category:Walkin' my dog out in the park Every cat he sees gets a real loud bark Woofer keeps a-woofin' Cats keep a-hissin' Doggy dog yippin' Kitty cats trippin' No stoppin' this fight so let's rock and roll all night Category:Back it up, yeah, back it up Make way for one bad pup This beat's so sick it's corrupt Everyone stop and listen to me Mouth's full of food and it's super yummy Category:Livin' like a king in a wide limousine Them streets ain't so mean when you livin' the dream You know what I mean Please buy my new CD Category:Maybe baby you're the one for me Baby maybe I'm the one for you Holding hands forever on this tiny island Maybe baby I could be yours Baby maybe you could be mine Maybe dreams do come true Category:Maybe... Maybe we are destiny How can we know? We'll never know... Unless we take a chance Category:Oh what have I done? My dreams came undone beneath the wretched sun I cry alone I need a love to call my own In your sweet face I'll find my grace You'll save me from the dark and together we shall embark on a new journey my love and me Category:On days I'm feeling way down on my luck the only way to soothe my soul is with some dancing Hot groovy robo dancing I stay up all night, a Robodachi I never get sleepy Candy is all that I eat No one can stop Ro-bo-da-chi Category:Have you ever had that dream of reaching for the stars? Of putting your best foot forward on Jupiter or Mars? Sha la la la la space dreamin' The galaxy's too small to contain your dreams if you know what I mean So give it your all and dreams will change y